Outlaw
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Deidara has been watching Itachi in the club, seeing all the different people fall for the raven. But he tells himself he won't be one of those victims, but in the end will he succeed? First POV, ItaDei, hints of a fun night.


So today is a day of celebration, because exactly a year ago I posted my first story and what better way to celebrate than with some ItaDei? No smut though, because I just didn't feel like writing that today.

I named this after Outlaw by Selena Gomez. I like the story she tells in there and I kind of made me own version to it, maybe very similar. Every line that is in italics is from the original song and I do recommend listening to it. Maybe even while you read it.

Enjoy and I hope you all have a wonderful day on this special day. For all the ItaDei lovers, all maybe it is a little sad...

...

Here I was in the club again, like every Saturday. And just like me, he was here again as well. My eyes glued on him, watching as he made his way across the room, avoiding some crying girls and some desperate boys, trying to get his attention once again. But that was not how it worked, was it now? Because you _never stay very long anywhere_.

I order another drink and take sip, liking the taste a little too much and shooting it back right after. A night to get drunk perhaps. My friends did agree with that though. Some of them were already pretty drunk before we got here. So typical.

Suddenly I find my friend gone. Sasori, the one that was the most drunk out of all of us. Had he gotten himself into trouble again? It wouldn't be surprising, especially what had happened before already. I don't even want to think of the night when we got drunk together, how tempting it may be with him again being so drunk. That guy was delicious at times.

My eyes search for him again and I find him leaning against the bar, just a few feet away from me. And he is talking to… Sasori… _Before I let you take my girlfriend home. I've got to warn her about the price on your head._

I reach for Sasori and tap him on the shoulder and as soon as he sees me, he gets this goofy grin on his face. He walks back over to me, wraps his arms around my neck and gives me a soft kiss. But my eyes stay on him. I don't care for Sasori, but I just didn't want him to fall into the wrong hands, the one who would tear his world apart, would make him never forget. And when Sasori notices I ignore him, he releases me and goes back to our other friends, ordering himself another drink. Surely he will be sick tonight.

His eyes stay locked with mine and the flirty smile he just wore has disappeared. He knows I know. He has seen me before and our eyes meet more often every time we come here. _If there is a key to your heart, no one has found it yet. _

And then he walks over to me, the first time we will actually make contact. It feels strange. My heart actually flutters. Since when am I special enough to be one of his prices? He takes my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor without a word. He forces me to wrap my arms around his neck and that flirty smile is back on his face.

'I'm…'

'Itachi, I know,' I cut in before he says his name. 'I'm Deidara.' For a moment the smile falters again, but then it only widens, as if he has already won, but I am not that easy of a catch. I know exactly what his plans are and I am not about to give in. I won't be one of his trophies.

We dance for a few minutes, his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body, making our hips touch and my head is forced on his shoulder to rest. I feel my body heating up and I know exactly what everyone has been fighting all this time. It is difficult. Itachi is hard to resist. He is a beautiful man. And there is something that just makes you want to touch him. My hands slide into his hair and I can feel him tense up for a moment, but his body relaxes as soon as I realise it.

'_I've had my eye on you all night. I'm gonna find a way to make you mine. I know, even though…'_ I whisper into his ear, but he cuts me off, forcing his lips on mine. I don't even know where my words came from or why I said them, but it triggered them. He knew I had given in as soon as I said them. It was over for me. I had lost. Lost a battle to the most beautiful man in the world that would never be mine.

And as his tongue slides through my mouth and a small moan escapes me, I feel saddened. Because this could've been more. I know I could've meant so much more to Itachi. But it would never happen. Itachi would never cave, would never stay, would even move if it had gotten too bad.

So more reason to just enjoy this night and let his hands slide under my shirt, touching every part of my skin he can. He will take advantage of me. Of me being drunk on him. I never needed liquor, just him.

Before I even know it I am outside the club and he is grinding up against me. And I, I am moaning loudly, begging him to take me home, to make me his. Our eyes meet right then and for a moment he stills again and just looks back. His breathing comes out in short gasps, but he doesn't say anything. I know my eyes are hazed over, lust rushing through my veins. But the lust is gone from his eyes, the black slightly widened.

My arms around his neck falter, and I want to retreat them, but as soon as he realises that, he kisses me again, guiding me back to his place to give me the night of my life.

If I had realised in that moment that Itachi had almost given in. That he finally saw I could be more than just a one night stand, I wouldn't have gone home with him. But I had fallen already and I had lost. I would find myself out on the street again in a few hours, kicked out of his house after he had his pleasure and I would be hurt. Because it would've felt special, because that is what Itachi does. He makes you feel like you are the most important person in the world for those few hours. He is soft, he is rough, he is everything you could ask for.

And as I stand in front of his house, tears slowly gathering in my eyes, I whisper the words, '_You're in outlaw running from love._' Maybe he sees me and maybe he knows what I feel. But he won't come out, he never comes out. Because it's Itachi and Itachi can't afford feeling hurt, because he is special and that's why I fell in love.

_Stop running…_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think of this. Nice story, right? How many people have we not met who are like this?


End file.
